


Drabbles

by Fietsisgestolen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arguing, Birthday, Break Up, Day At The Beach, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fietsisgestolen/pseuds/Fietsisgestolen
Summary: As the title says, a series of drabbles written for the Hetalia Writers Discord.





	1. Five

Character: Estonia  
Prompt: Five  
Word count: 111  
  
Estonia had always wanted to be one of them. One of the Nordics. One of his best friends, Finland, was one of them. He sometimes invited him to Nordic Meetings, but every time he joined them the other four would just be angry at him for being there. He still tried though, tried to convince them he could be one of them.  
  
Right now he was spying through Finland's window. He had wanted to surprise him for his birthday, he had even brought a cake! It seemed he wasn't wanted though. Because all Nordics were there, and there was no sight of a sixth chair left open for him. Just five.


	2. Not Enough

Prompt: Not enough  
Pairing: Spain/South Italy  
Word count: 147

Antonio looked at Lovino, tears in his eyes, bags in his hands. He hadn't expected to see him at 1 am while he was running away. 

"Tonio," Lovino stammered, equally shocked to see his Spanish lover. "Where are you going?" He didn't know what was happening. He did not *want* to know. 

"I'm.... I'm leaving," Antonio said, shuffling a little closer to the front door. He saw the Italians face grow red with anger. 

"Why? You can't leave! You're my boyfriend!" he yelled at him, clenching his fists in anger, the knuckles turning white. 

"Exactly! I'm your boyfriend yet you're always yelling at me! Always nagging me and grumbling and you never once said you loved me! You're always calling me a bastard or an idiot and never something sweet! It's not enough, Lovino! Not enough!" After that he turned around and left, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Water

Prompt: Water  
Pairing: Spain/South Italy  
Word Count: 136

"Come on Lovi! Swim with me!" Antonio cried out happily. He waved to Lovino who was sitting on the beach on his towel. Antonio himself stood in the midst of the sea, hoping his boyfriend would join him.

"I already told you! I don't want to get my hair wet! I just washed it! God, you never listen!" Lovino grumbled in response. He picked up his book again and flipped the page.

Antonio pouted and ran out of the water towards Lovino. The poor Italian did not notice him on time and before he knew it he was lifted up in the air. "Let me go! Let me go, you Bastard!" he cried out, dropping his book only just in time before Antonio began running with him in his arms and tossed him right into the water.


	4. Treasure

Prompt: Treasure  
Pairing: America/England  
Wordcount: 248

Arthur held the map in his arms, glaring at his boyfriend. "Just because I was reading a historical book about pirates doesn't mean I want a pirate themed birthday party!" 

Alfred pouted. He was dressed in full pirate attire. He had a hat, a fake bird on his shoulder (He had wanted to borrow Gilbird but for some reason it kept trying to pick out his eyes), a hook on his hand. "Oh come on, Artie! I know you love Pirates. Now we should go look for X!"

Arthur huffed and began following the trail on the map until he reached a spot marked with a ducktape   X. "Gee I wonder if I got to the right spot," he said sarcastically. 

Alfred himself was practically bouncing up and down from excitement. He handed Arthur the shovel he had brought. 

"I am not digging that hole! You do it," he said, folding his arms over each other. 

"Aye Aye Captain!" Alfred exclaimed and he began digging in the ground. Soon he reached a cardboard box and he grabbed it and handed it to Arthur. "Open it! Open it!" he said excited.

Arthur sighed and opened up the box covered in dirt. The insides made his eyes widen in shock but when he looked up and saw Alfred on his knees he just about fainted. He picked the ring up from the box.

"Captain Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"


	5. Journey

Prompt: Journey + not enough  
Pairing: Spain/South Italy  
Word Count: 193

Antonio counted the money he had earned that day. Just enough for food. He sighed. He then looked around in his tiny and crap apartment. He dreamed of owning a big house, but he barely had enough money for this place. He put the money away in a jar and then crawled into bed next to Lovino. He worked three jobs, Lovino two, and still they were struggling to get around. Well that's what you got when you were in a massive debt. He had recently taken on another job though. One that made him get home even later and leave earlier. He hadn't told Lovino. It was supposed to be a surprise. After all, he wanted the journey to Italy he was saving for to be perfect. It had been Lovino's dream to do that ever since they had met years ago. Antonio was doing whatever he could to make that dream come true, but was it enough?


	6. Silence

Characters: UsUk  
Prompt: silence  
Word count: 123  
TW: Character death (not explicit)

Alfred looked down at the coffin lowered into the ground. The preacher was saying his last prayers and slowly sobs of people rang in his ears. He felt numb inside. He didn't know what to do. That was *his* Arthur Kirkland, lowered down into the ground. He didn't know what to do but he just wanted everyone to shut up. He didn't like the preacher for telling him he would be in a better place. He didn't like the brothers for crying because they always pestered him. He was getting dramatic and angry but he was too upset to notice. Suddenly everything was silent. No more prayers, no more crying, nothing. He let out an agitated cry to break through the silence.


	7. Decisions

Characters: Spain + South Italy  
Prompt: decisions  
Word count: 105

"Oh come on!" Romano yelled as he jumped up from the couch. "That was definitely a foul! That stupid bastard should've gotten yellow for that!" he yelled. "Is that referee blind or something? He can't just play that off like it's nothing," he cried out. 

Antonio laughed and looked at the screen. "You just can't handle that Milan is losing from Madrid," he said with a grin. "It wasn't a foul you know, it was a shoulder bump. That's totally allowed," he said, not sure if he had made the right decision to watch this game with Romano of all people.


	8. Spill

Characters: Spain + South Italy  
Prompt: Spill  
Word count: 181

Antonio waited nervously as he drove in the shuttle bus towards the big building. There were some more people in the bus, but not all that many. Some were nervous, other were treating this as their daily trip to the grocery store. Once they arrived everyone slowly stepped out of the bus, no one seemed to be pushing each other to get out first, no one was talking. Everyone was patient. Soon they were all led into the building and gone through one last security check. He followed the men and listened to them talk and explain the rules. He wasn't really listening even though he knew he should. He looked down to the ground and then slowly took a seat at one of the tables just like everyone else did. Then another door opened and more people came out, wearing orange suits. He recognised a brown mob of hair with one curl sticking out. He swallowed when he came near his table. "Hello mr. Vargas," he said, greeting his former mafia Don. "Sorry for spilling and getting you in here."


End file.
